1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a pixel array and a display panel having the pixel array.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical touch panel, a film layer having a touch function is externally added to a normal display panel. However, the manufacturing process of this type of externally-attached touch panel adds an additional step of assembling the display panel and the touch film layer. Moreover, the touch film layer results in a reduction of the touch panel transmittance and an increase in the touch panel thickness. Therefore, a conventional in-cell type touch panel has been developed to address a need. In the conventional in-cell type resistive touch panel, a plurality of touch structures and photo spacers are formed on an opposite substrate, and a plurality of sensing pads are formed on an active device array substrate corresponding to the touch structures. When a user presses the opposite substrate, the touch structures on the opposite substrate and the sensing pads on the active device array substrate are conducted so as to locate a press location of the user.
In order to output a sensing signal, typically a readout device and two signal lines electrically connected therewith are disposed on the active device array substrate. However, this technique results in a decreased aperture ratio of the display panel. In order to enhance the aperture ratio of the display panel, a technique is electrically connects each of the readout devices with a signal line and a readily available (or namely present/existing) scan line. However, this technique results in an increased loading of the scan line. Moreover, since only a portion of the scan line is electrically connected to the readout device, the loadings of the scan lines in the display panel are not uniform. The overloading and irregular loading issues on the scan lines may lead to problems of abnormal display in the display panel.